


Early Morning

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns slowly in the bed to face his lover, careful not to jostle him. Krem had tossed most of the covers off sometime in the night and was sprawled on his back, his chest and most of one leg bared. He looks so peaceful lying there and Dorian smiles at the serene expression on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For [allmuckledup](http://allmuckledup.tumblr.com) who wanted early morning sex/waking a partner up with sex.
> 
> You can all blame [Krem-de-le-creme](http://krem-de-le-creme.tumblr.com) for the dragon maw comment. It is entirely their fault lol.

Dorian wakes slowly, warm and beyond content. There’s sunlight filtering in through the window above the bed but he chooses to ignore it and snuggles further into the pillows. There’s a soft sigh behind him and he almost panics before he remembers. Krem had stayed with him last night. They been up late talking, _just_ talking and Dorian couldn’t believe how nice it had been. To just spend time together with no expectation of more. He’d been worried when they first started this that he wouldn’t be able to give Krem what he needed. That he was so used to the ways things were in Tevinter that he simply wasn’t capable of anything else, wasn’t _worth_ anything else a small voice in the back of his mind whispers before he can banish it, but last night had proved him wrong.

They’d sat in front of the fire for hours, just holding each other. When they’d realized how late it had gotten Dorian had shocked himself even more by suggesting that Krem spend the night. There had been the urge to make it an innuendo, to waggle his eyebrows and smirk, but he’d been able to ignore it. To make the request as sincere as he truly meant it to be. Krem had smiled at him like he’d done something amazing and Dorian will deny to the day he dies that he blushed.

He turns slowly in the bed to face his lover, careful not to jostle him. Krem had tossed most of the covers off sometime in the night and was sprawled on his back, his chest and most of one leg bared. He looks so peaceful lying there and Dorian smiles at the serene expression on his face. He shifts closer and takes the opportunity to study his lover unobserved. Krem is absolutely gorgeous. Dorian takes in the man’s sleeping features, his sharp cheekbones, the three small freckles to the right of his mouth. He leans in and gently presses a kiss to those delightful freckles, at the same time reaching up to run delicate fingers down his lover’s side. Krem shivers slightly in his sleep but doesn’t stir.  
Dorian’s smile widens a little and he lays another kiss on Krem’s neck then his shoulder, tracing his fingers over the other man’s stomach and up to gently flick at a nipple. Krem murmurs in his sleep and shifts a little again. Dorian smirks against his lover’s skin kissing down his chest and pausing to take the other nipple into his mouth briefly before moving on to the other man’s taut stomach. He traces the muscles there with tongue, sliding the blankets further down Krem’s form as he moves lower, sucking kisses onto the skin of his right thigh.

Krem makes another soft noise and Dorian notes with satisfaction that the warrior’s breathing has picked up a little in response to his actions. He rests his left hand on Krem’s hip and runs his right up the inside of the leg not being attended to by his mouth. The noise Krem makes this time is closer to a whine, and though he doesn’t wake he spreads his legs when Dorian pushes gently.

The mage presses soft kisses up Krem’s inner thigh, stopping just short of his ultimate goal to worry the skin at the juncture of hip and thigh with his teeth. Krem rolls his hips and makes a quiet sound of want. Dorian chuckles and moves to Krem’s folds running his tongue along them, savoring the taste.

At first he’d been so worried he would do something wrong. Touch Krem in the wrong way or in the wrong place, say the wrong thing. There was one horrifically awkward conversation early on when he’d asked, at length, with many pauses and much stuttering, what he should call this particular part of Krem’s anatomy. The man had met his eyes unflinchingly and with a completely straight face deadpanned, “My dragon maw.” Dorian had thought for one horrifying second that he was serious before Krem’s stoic façade cracked and burst out laughing. Dorian had thrown his hands in the air and stormed off in a fake huff, Krem’s cackling following him out of the room. After that he’d stopped stressing so much.

Krem makes a louder noise and rolls his hips up towards Dorian’s face. Dorian glances up and smiles when he sees Krem’s still asleep. He’ll have to see what he can do to change that.

He flickers his tongue against Krem’s clit smiling at the breathless noise the sleeping man makes in response. He keeps the motion up alternating it with longer slower strokes of his tongue. He likes to think he’s gotten rather good at this over the course of their relationship, the noises Krem’s making certainly seem to suggest so. His moans have gotten louder and breathier and he’s rocking his hips into Dorian’s touches rhythmically now, but he’s _still asleep_. Dorian takes that as a challenge and closes his lips over the sensitive nub and sucks at it in light pulses.

“Ah!” Krem keens above him, arching his back, as the sensations finally jolt him awake. “Shit, _Dorian_!” One of krem’s hands flies down to burry itself in Dorian’s hair and tug. The mage lets out a groan of his own and sucks a little harder, squeezing his hands tighter on Krem’s thighs.

“Fuck, _uhn_!” Krem’s voice trails off in a long drawn out groan as his body convulses under Dorian’s mouth, his grip on the mage’s hair growing just this side of painful. Dorian smirks and releases his lover’s flesh from his mouth, going back to long gentle licks to ease the other man through his pleasure. After a moment the warrior tugs on his hair weakly and Dorian pulls back, licking his lips. He moves back up Krem’s body and gives his panting lover’s mouth a lingering kiss, sharing the man’s own taste with him.  
Krem lets out another satisfied noise when they separate, running his fingers through Dorian’s hair affectionately.

“What’d I do to deserve that?” he asks. Dorian smiles at him.

“You were here.”


End file.
